Queen of the Wastes
by Jupizu
Summary: After the Enclave attack the Vault Dweller faces his greatest challenge yet. The Queen of the Wastes. My second fanfic and english is not my mother language so there might be spelling errors.
1. Chapter 1

Fallout 3 Queen of the Wastes

Chapter 1

It was an unusually peaceful day in Megaton. Eagle's flying in the sky, no gunfire outside the walls and no raider sighting's. Three travelers, two men and one woman were walking towards the gates of Megaton, seeking a certain individual from the city. They stopped at the front gate and being interrogated by the guard Stockholm from his high lookout point ''What business do you have here?''

''We're looking for the Messiah! We've heard he's a resident in Megaton so we're here see him!'' Shouted one of the three at the guard.

The guard laughed ''You need to talk to our mayor/sheriff for that kid.'' Guard pressed the intercom next to him and spoke through it 'Hey Simms there's three people looking for "him". You wanna take care of them or will i just shoo them off?' After few moments a voice came through the intercom. 'Let them in. I doubt they will cause any trouble since they are looking for him and he'll take care of them if they do.' Stockholm mumbled a bit, then finally shouted to the travelers below. 'The gate will open in a moment so sit tight.'

The girl from group spoke worryingly in a southern accent. 'I hope that merchant wasn't lying about that he's living here and that he'll even come with us when we meet him.'

One of the men spoke to her in a same accent. ''Don't worry Jen. I'm sure the merchant was telling the truth and i'm pretty sure that the Messiah dude will join us if we tell him our circumstances. Ain't that right Ben?''

'You may have a point Cody.' Said Ben while smoking his cigarette. 'But i agree with your sister Jenny. We can't expect him to say "Sure i'll come with you and walk 2 weeks to your little home and solve your raider problem.'' Right off the bat.' Ben took a deep breath from his smoke then flicked it off his fingers. 'And all we know about him is the stuff we've heard from the radio. Plus i find it hard believe that someone is that selfless and for all we know he might just be an asshole who had something to gain from his deeds.'

Cody and Jenny looked at each other as if they understood what Ben meant. The gates finally started to open and only just enough for them slip through. When they got inside the gates closed behind them and they were greeted by old African man who wore a duster coat, a cowboy hat and a Chinese assault rifle strapped to his back. 'Greetings travelers's. I am Lucas Simms, town sheriff and mayor which ever is needed in here. What brings young folks like you to my humble city?' Ben stepped forwards. 'Were here for the Messiah and we need his help badly, is he here or not?.'

Lucas crossed his arms. 'Who doesn't need his help? We've certainly had a lot less trouble when appeared here in the Capital Wasteland. As for is he here well you're in luck. Normally he's in the wasteland doing whatever he's doing and usually comes back in a few weeks, but he just arrived yesterday and now he's currently sitting in front of his house, looking quite bored in fact. So i think you'll have no problem getting him to help you.' Jenny then walked towards Simms in a excited manner and asked him. 'Is his house nearby sir?' Lucas smiled from the girls excitement and pointed them to a house that was next to the gate. The three thanked his help and went their way, but not before Lucas said to them. ''Just so you people know don't cause any trouble in here then we get along just fine. I'd hate to waste bullets in your sorry hides, let alone get mauled by James.''

'James?' Asked Cody in a nervous manner.

'That's his name. He would be real too happy if you call him that.' Answered Simms then continued his patrol.

Cody looked at Ben nervously. 'About him being a asshole? Well maybe he's a guy who's a real badass, but with a heart of cold?' Ben rubbed his nose bridge. 'I can live with that.' They walked to the house they were directed and saw a Caucasian man sitting relaxed on a lawn chair, wearing a wasteland wanderer outfit and sunglasses on his eyes. He had smooth wave hairstyle and his hair color was snow white and a small hair patch was on his chin which was white as well. On his left forearm was a wrist mounted computer and it was playing "way back home" and on his right hand was large round-like bottle which he was drinking from it. Under the lawn chair was a dog sleeping on it's side, looking very relaxed as well. Ben, Cody and Jenny approached the man, while Jenny whispered. 'Think that's him?' Cody whispered back. 'He does look like he means business.'

Ben kept going towards the man and asked him sternly. 'Are you James the Messiah?.' Jen and Cody stiffened In fear that Ben might've offended James and he was going kill Ben right on the spot. But he lowered his large bottle and slightly lifting his glasses, partially revealing his eyes then put his glasses back on. He placed his bottle on the table next to him and straightened up a bit, turned off his computer radio off, leaned on one of his knees while removing the sunglasses, fully revealing his dark blue eyes and he did it all in a slow manner like he had no care in a world.

He finally spoke to Ben in a kind yet low voice. 'How can i help on this very fine day?' Ben was shocked. His eyes were so clean, pristine and clear Ben could almost see his own reflection from them and Ben could swear to god that there was something behind his eyes that screamed "I'm the one who can get shit done." James also sounded very confident like he has faced the worst the world has to offer, yet there weren't any arrogance in him. Ben said to Jenny and Cody. 'He's the real deal.'

Both Jenny and Cody were nervous. As they approached, James took a good look at the three people in front of him. First he looked at Jenny. Her hair was short and fiery red, hazel eyes, she wore wasteland doctor fatigues, carried an SMG at her side indicating that she's a medic and she didn't look past 17. Jenny could not help but feel mesmerized from looking at James eyes, not to mention she found him very handsome looking.

James then looked at Cody. He wore leather armor, tinted biker goggles over his forehead, a sniper rifle and a machete strapped to his back. James assumed he's the group's sniper/scout and he seemed to be in early 20's. His eyes were hazel colored like Jenny's and his hair was dark brown and looked a bit messy.

James finally observed Ben. He wore a combat armor with initials B.W carved to the left shoulder. He was Hispanic with buzz hair, a Chinese assault rifle strapped to his back, 44. Magnum as his sidearm and green eyes. James could tell that Ben wasn't a run-of-the mill mercenary. He had a determined look and a few small scars covering his face and he looked about 40-years old.

'We're really sorry if this is sudden but we need your help to save our hometown!' Said Jenny out of the blue. Cody placed his hand on Jenny's mouth while forcing her to bow and he did the same. 'Sorry about my little sister man! She sometimes forgets her manners so i hope she didn't offend you.' Cody obviously was nervous if not scared about James, especially when Simms said about him mauling them if they're not careful. Ben massaged his nose bridge with a deep, long sigh clearly annoyed of Cody's behavior.

Ben then spoke. 'Sorry about those kids. They've been rather anxious to meet you and all that. We've heard a lot about your adventures on the radio and you're different from what we expected.' James let a small chuckle, rose up from the chair and started to walk to his house while gesturing them to follow him inside. Once they were inside James seated his guest's on a plastic bench and he then took an chair, placing it front of them finally sitting down.

'Before we continue the "please help our hometown Mr. Messiah." routine, i think an introduction would be in place.' Said James to the group.

Jenny started first. 'I'm Jenny and i'm 16-years old. I specialize in medicine and science, and i know how to handle a gun, and i have to say i'm honored to finally meet you, and i'm looking forward working together and...' Jenny kept babbling only to be interrupted by Cody. James let a small laugh and Jenny went silent and her face was red from embarrassment.

It was Cody's turn. 'I'm Cody, Jenny's big brother. I'm 20 and my role is scouting, i'm a good shot with a sniper and i do explosives as well and lockpicking too.'

'Ben Williams, 45 and former Brotherhood of steel and let's leave it at that.' Said Ben sternly.

'Now the reason we're here is because our hometown has been taken over by raiders.' Explained Ben.

James leaned against the chair and crossed his arms. 'And i assume these are not regular raiders since you people need my help?'

'These raiders at first were a typical lot that lived near our town Hope. Always trying to raid our Brahmin and steal our supplies only to fail miserably.' Said Ben.

Ben continued 'About a year later something changed. I was on patrol on one of the farms and when i looked to the horizon i saw the same group of raiders attacking but they were only carrying melee weapons and some had tattoos on their body's, at first i thought they did some makeover and thought that made them tougher or something, but it turned to be distraction. Around the right side of the farm four raiders jumped out behind the rocks, beating the farmers to the ground. I killed the raiders that ambushed farmers, then i noticed the distraction group stopped and one of them took out a horn, blowed into it and a single large war party appeared out of nowhere, attacking straight to the town."

"And when i came to look what was the shooting all about i also saw the raiders from the distance.' Said Cody, clearly looking a bit shocked by the event. 'Ben told me to go back to the town warn everybody about the attack, tell them to get inside their homes and barricade all door's and windows.'

James raised his right brow. 'And that was no good?'

Ben shooked his head. 'Disaster. The weird part is that barely no one was killed during the raid, only those who fought back. It was an takeover.'

'Takeover? Raiders? two words that don't make sense in anyway.' Muttered James in disbelieve while rubbing his chin.

'You're telling me?' Replied Ben. 'By the time the raid ended, we were gathered in middle of town. I saw the raiders move aside that made a small path and that's when we saw they're leader.'

'Really?' James got curious and leaned towards Ben.

Ben kept going. 'She is the tallest woman i've ever seen, she was head taller than anyone i know and she was surrounded by five mean looking raiders who probably were her bodyguards. She called her self the Queen of Wastes and that she will now take control of our town and it's resources.'

'Then how did you escape?' Asked James

Jenny answered to James. 'Me and Cody sneaked out of our houses and we found Ben was inside a shack and he was tied up as well so Cody picked the lock, we untied Ben, we discussed our next plan and we decided to leave Hope to find help, not before leaving left a note behind that explained to our parents why we were gone.' As Jenny recalled the moments of her hometown being attacked and leaving it behind her, she started to look sad almost to the point of crying.

James placed his hand under her chin, raised her head and said to her. 'Don't worry Jen. I'll do what i can to help your town.' Then James let off a smile that made Jenny blush.

James asked. 'Now where is your hometown located?'

Ben answered. 'It's in the Commonwealth up north.'

'Commonwealth?' Said James in surprise. "That's a long walk from here.'

James then asked in curious manner. 'How did you guys hear about me exactly? I find it unlikely that my reputation has gone beyond D.C let alone reached to Commonwealth.'

Cody blurted out. 'There was this new scientist who talked about you once in while...'

'Cody!' Shouted Ben to Cody and he covered his mouth realizing he wasn't supposed say it.

'Scientist?' Said James and was silent for a moment. 'Madison Li?'

Jenny, Cody and Ben looked James in surprise when he said Madison's name and Cody then asked him. "You know doc Li?"

James asked Cody with a worried look. 'Is she in trouble Cody?'

'As much trouble as anybody else in Hope.' Explained Cody.

James sprung up from the chair, spooking Ben, Jenny and Cody. James then pointed to the door said to them. 'Wait outside. I'll pack my stuff and we'll be on our way.'

'Wait. You mean you agree to help us just like that? We're strangers not to mention it's a least 2 week walk from here and you simply agreed to help us no strings attached?' Ben was utterly shocked. He completely expected James to refuse to help them and they would have to somehow convince him, yet without hesitation he agreed to help.

'People call me Messiah for reason Ben and also Madison was friend of my dead father which gives me even more reason to go along with you and the last i want is my father's ghost haunting my ass because his friend died and i didn't do anything about it especially when i knew she was in trouble.' Explained James as he climbed up the stairs to the second floor of his house and entering the room on the left. 'Now go wait outside, i will meet you guys soon.'

As Ben, Jenny and Cody were waiting outside for James, an awkward silence was around them. Cody broke the silence. 'Well that went helluva lot more easier than you thought Ben.'

Ben lighted his cigarette. 'I'll admit. I wasn't expecting that at all.' Ben inhaled his cigarette. 'I just hope he's as good as Madison say's he his'

While Ben and Cody talked, Jenny was still blushing from the smile James gave her and her heart was racing when ever she thought about James.

Ben then noticed Jenny's little daydream session and whispered to Cody with a smile. 'Seems like your baby sister has hots for him my boy.'

Cody looked Jenny and he started to smile as well. 'Well i think it's nice that Jenny found someone to admire, but i think she's is a little too young for him in my opinion.'

Ben shooked his head, approached Jenny and said to her. "Already thinking about having an marriage with him?" Jenny jumped in surprise and started to babble incoherently which Ben and Cody then laughed.

James came out of his house wearing General Chase's uniform. He noticed Jenny and Cody staring at him in awe which James reacted by simply saying. 'What?'

Ben let off a small laugh and said to James. 'Where did you found that uniform son? It looks in pretty good condition and you look like a man who could kick anyone's ass. Not to mention that white overcoat fits perfectly with your hair.'

'I... "found" it in a locker with a note that said this was supposed to go an General named Constantine Chase, but some reason it was still there when i found it.' Explained James knowing that there's no way they will believe that he found it inside an alien spaceship.

Ben lifted his shoulders. 'Well let's get going, those raiders aren't going to kill them selfs.'

Jenny and Cody snapped back at theirs senses and walked towards the gate with Ben and James. Before they went past the gate, Lucas appeared and greeted James. 'Looks like you're going another adventure... again.'

James smiled. 'No rest for the wicked Simms.'

As the gates opened, Ben looked James and asked. 'You're sure you want to do this?' James replied in serious tone. 'If i don't do this then who will?'

'Looking forward working with you man.' Said Cody with an excited smile.

'But first.' Said James while taking his sunglasses from his pocket, flicked them open, placing them over his eyes. 'There's one little stop i need to make.'

Gates of Megaton finally opened and our brave adventurers started their journey to the Wastes, but what stop did James mean? Who is this raider leader? What will they face up ahead? Only time will tell.

_This took little more work then i thought. Please leave review and do tell if there's something to work with._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_I've been reading __dictionary's and other people's work's to improve my writing. Again let me know if there's something work on. Hope you enjoy. :)_

* * *

Ben, Cody and Jenny were walking through the ruins of once great capital Washington D.C, lead by none other then James. The ruins were quiet and dead. Filled only by the occasional gunshot or explosion in a distance and the streets were filled with rubble, skeletons and bodies of people who were killed either by super mutants, Raiders or both.

As they walked, Cody asked James. "So umm... How did people ended up calling you Messiah?"

"First. You don't need to call me that." Said James.

Cody scratched back of his head. "Sorry dude. James is okay then?"

"That would be nice."

"Alright."

"Now on to your original question. People call me the Messiah because of my good deeds and i made an resurrection of sorts."

Cody's eyes widened. "**Really**?"

James nodded. "Yeah, they thought i was dead. But in reality i was in a coma for about two weeks."

"How that happened?" Asked Cody curiously.

"Well i came from vault 101..."

James suddenly stopped and started to look around his surrounding's. "What's wrong?" Asked Ben while drawing out his assault rifle. Jenny and Cody also drew their weapons, preparing for a possible assault.

Around the street corner appeared 6 men wearing black colored combat armors with a white talon like symbol on the left side of the chest guard and were carrying assault and laser rifles. One of them pointed to their direction which caused the others draw out their weapons and began to fire. Cody and Jenny managed to get behind the stone blocks for cover but Ben got a few shots in the leg before he got to cover.

Jenny shouted at Ben. "You okay Ben?"

"Right leg is busted. But i'm still breathing!" Said Ben while quickly bandaging his leg.

Cody realized that James was nowhere in sight. "Where's James? Wasn't he here a minute ago?"

"That asshole left us for dead!" Yelled Ben as he rose from cover to return fire, trying to ignore the pain in his leg and went back to cover.

Jenny felt punching Ben to the throat as she refused to believe that James had abandoned them just like that.

As the gunfire came closer, Cody and Jenny rose from cover to return fire only to witness something incredible. James came out from of the destroyed bus and placed himself behind the group attacking them. He pulled out his 44. Magnum shooting the first one in the head, then the second guy in the head as well.

James then swiftly moved to the third guy slicing his throat with his combat knife while passing through him. James then stabbed the fourth guy in his spine, using him as a shield. He then fired rest of his bullet's to the fifth guy in front of him. Finally James pulled his knife out from the man's spine he was holding and stabbed him one more time in the neck.

The last man who was still alive aimed his laser rifle at James, attempting to shoot him. James made a small sprint and thrusted his combat knife inside the rifle's barrel, causing it to let off sparks and sending a loud high pitched sound which was getting louder and louder. The man threw his rifle away and exploded in midair. He then stared James in anger while pulling out his Chinese officer's sword from his hip and placed himself in a attack position.

James let off a small sigh and dropped his gun and knife to the ground. James put his hand under his coat, drawing out Jingvei's Shock Sword. Cody looked at the blade through his sniper scope and began to admire it's design. The handle was reddish brown, the blade was grey with an angular wave like pattern on it's sides and a small blue electric current flowed around the blade. Cody thought it was a thing of beauty.

James and the other man stood still for a while until the man decided to attack. The first two swings were easily avoided by James. When the third swing came, James deflected the attack were he then swung his sword at the man, decapitating him in the process. The head flew spinning in the air while electricity coursed through the man's body, until nothing, but ash and armor were the only thing what was left. The head finally landed on the ash pile slightly spreading it around.

Cody and Jenny were in awe for a while of such a display, brought back down the earth by Ben's painful groan. Jenny went immediately to Ben. She first cut the bandages off, then examined Ben's right leg and began to think loudly. "Four bullet wounds and three exit wounds. Which means one bullet is still there." She looked closer to the wound. "Bullet is very deep in the there. Have to use tweezers to pull out the bullet."

She then pulled out tweezers and a small wood block were the middle part was covered in leather. "Put this in your mouth Ben. This is gonna be painful." Said Jenny while handing over the wood block to Ben which he then put it between his teeth. Jenny disinfected the tweezers, then proceeded on removing the bullet from Ben's leg. When Jenny finally managed to take off the bullet, she then bandaged the wounds. Ben let off a relieved sigh, took the block out of his mouth and said. "Do you really have to make the leather from Brahim's ass?" Jenny made a quick slap on Ben's wound, making him scream a bit.

James was impressed by Jenny's medical skills, considering the fact that she is only 16 years old.

Cody jumped in front of James. "Holy shit man that was awesome! How you came out of that bus and you just started shooting those guys and finally you pulled out that crazy sword of your's, clashed with that dude, cutting his head off and electrocuted his body to dust!" Cody saw something at an distance behind James. Cody quickly pointed his sniper rifle and fired, followed by an man's scream.

Cody made an small grin and said. "Oops?"

James was a little surprised from Cody's sudden shot and was rather impressed about his reaction speed. He gestured Cody stay put and went to the direction where Cody shot at. Ben stood up and sat on one of the stone block's. When he saw the bodies he let off a small whistle and said. "He did all that?"

"Yeah." Said Jenny who was still a bit amazed from it. "He came from behind the bus and simply went through them like grass."

"The most awesome thing was his sword." Said Cody. "It was letting off an weird electric current at the blade and when he sliced off one guy's head, his body burned to ash, leaving nothin' but his armor on the ground. Excluding the head James cut off."

By the time Cody was done talking. James approached them while dragging a man, who also wore black combat armor, by his leg. "Nice shot Cody. You got him in the leg which made it easier for me catch this guy." Complimented James, then let go of the man's leg. He then moved next to him, crouched and said. "Why the hell you guy's keep coming at me? I killed your Commander in Fort Bannister so you could take an hint and leave me alone."

"There's a second-in-command who took over when you blew Jabsco into **shit**." answered the man in a angry tone. "Beside's, our client is very eager to get you killed."

James then picked up his combat knife from the ground and asked. "And who is this mystery client?"

"Like i'll tell you."

James sinked his knife into the man's stomach, slightly twisting it. Making him yell in agony. "How about now?"

Jenny and Cody were shocked and said in unison. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Just asking questions." Said James with a mischievous smile.

The man spoke once more. This time terrified. "Fuck this! It ain't worth it! I don't know who want's you dead, but this note is all i got."

James took the note. Thanked him and then slitted the man's throat.

Jenny put her hands on her head. "Oh god. Was that necessary?"

"Talon Company mercs." Said James calmly. "They are like Raiders, but only better equipped and they get paid for causing mayhem. Killing them is only doing a favor for humanity."

Jenny calmed down a bit. "Okay i understand... I think."

Ben took out an cigarette from his pocket and putted in his mouth, then spoke to James sarcastically. "And now they're getting paid to be killed by you?" Then lighted his cigarette.

"pretty much." Said James who started to read the note the mercenary gave him. James then added. "Oh and sorry for "abandoning" you guys."

"Just give us a sign or something next time you do that." Said Ben who was a bit annoyed.

When James finished reading the note he said. "Heh. Looks like someone, somewhere is getting desperate. It's 5000 caps these days."

Everyone's jaws dropped when they heard the bounty on James. Ben picked up his cigarette from the ground. "Who did you piss off to get that kind of bounty on you?"

James stood up, lifted his shoulders, then crumbled the note and said. "Don't know. Lost count. Don't care anymore."

Soon everyone gathered their things and looted the bodies of Talon Company mercenaries. As they they were about to move. Cody spoke to James. "Oh yeah. You were going tell how got into a coma, then got interrupted from those Talon dudes."

"Now's not the time Cody." Said Ben in grumpy tone while smoking his cigarette.

James made a small chuckle, turned around and said with a smile. "Then i guess i have to make it a nutshell huh?"

Jenny and Cody got excited. As soon as they walked next to James, they started to ask him all kinds of questions. Ben sat on the stone block again, inhaled his cigarette, flicking it off his fingers while blowing the smoke out. Ben then smiled and finally said to himself. "I'm too old for this shit."

Our brave trio has seen a glimpse of Jameses abilities. Will those skills be enough to save the citizen's of Hope? Is there more to James than meets the eye? More shall be seen in the chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Citadel. Once The great Pentagon, it now houses Capital Wastelands Brotherhood of Steel. Under the leadership of Elder Owyn Lyons, he ignored his superiors orders and helped the people of the Wasteland. Inside it's walls the members of the Brotherhood work tirelessly day and night, trying to improve life in the Wasteland and fight against the super mutants. In the A rings break room the leader of Lyons' Pride, Sarah Lyons, is sitting next to the table holding a bottle of aqua pura, looking depressed.

Elder Lyons entered the break room and noticed his daughter was in low spirits. "Is something the matter Sarah?" Said Owyn in his usual calm manner.

"Nothing." Said Sarah while whirling the water inside the bottle.

Owyn knew that something was on her mind because while Sarah did want to take a break from all the fighting against super mutants and clearing out Enclave remnants, she always did her duty without complaining and it was rare for her to be depressed.

So Owyn decided that as her father, it's his responsibility to help her child. Even if it meant getting a black eye from her in the end.

Owyn sat on the opposite side of the table and said. "Let us try again Sarah."

Sarah slightly waved her arm and put an obviously faked smile. "Seriously dad, i'm fine."

Owyn raised his eyebrow. "And yet, you fail to convince me."

Sarah quickly dropped her faked smile. "And yet, you fail to keep your nose away where it doesn't belong."

"I'm your father Sarah. It is only natural I wish to help you any way I can." He reasoned.

Sarah mumbled silently for a bit and started to drink the aqua pura. Owyn suddenly said. "Especially when my daughter has love issues."

She spurted water straight to Owyn's face and coughed violently. Owyn slowly wiped his face with his hand. "And if I am not mistaken, it's about son of James correct?."

"How did you figure that out?" Said Sarah while still coughing.

Owyn shooked his head. "I find you easy to read. Like for example how you hurry to him when you hear he's visiting, how you look at him when you two are having a conversation. I even saw you few times try to confess to him but simply failed to have the courage to do so." He was right. Sarah had feelings for James but she found it hard to say anything to him about it. She killed dozens of mutants, destroyed Enclave encampments, she even had her share of near deaths. And now she's facing something she can't handle.

Sarah then thought about the Project Purity, how James selflessly sacrificed himself to start the purifier and how determined he was to complete his father's work.

Sarah came back to her senses when her father called her. "Are you alright?" Asked Owyn.

She simply said it was nothing. "Do not be ashamed of your inability to confess to him." Said Owyn. "It is an whole different battle than hunting down Enclave or slaying super mutants. After all, it took me quite some time to tell your mother of my love to her."

Before Sarah could ask, Owyn told her that he will be bothering Rothchild, asking about his progress on rebuilding Liberty Prime. "Oh, and I expect grand-children when you finally have the courage confess to him." Said Owyn in a playful manner which caused Sarah to throw the bottle at him and he quickly left the break room with a small chuckle.

Sarah sighed, stood up and walked to the sleeping quarters. Once there, Sarah walked to a mirror that was placed on the wall by knight captain Dusk, which according to her, is merely for decoration. Sarah looked into the mirror for a while, put on a serious face and told herself. "You know what Sarah? Next time when he comes here, you are gonna tell him straight to his face how you feel about him whether he likes it or not." She then placed her hands against the wall and said to herself. "Easier said than done."

_Meanwhile._

"So what happened after you and that Desmond ghoul killed the brain... thing?" Asked Cody to James who was telling his time in Point Lookout.

James took a swig from his moonshine and said. "Desmond got so excited I told him to calm down that he'll make a mess and he called an ignorant fuck and he'll be gathering all the research data in the facility and after that he'll be going somewhere north to kill his next rival. Oh, and he told me to fuck off as soon as I was done looting the place."

"Charming." Said Jenny jokingly.

Ben asked James. "What the hell are you drinking anyway?."

James took a another swig of his moonshine and said. "Moonshine. I met this one nice local named Marguerite who makes these drinks called moonshine."

"Mind sharing it?" Said Ben wanting to taste it and to see why James seemed very fond of it.

James passed his moonshine to Ben and warned him that it has a good kick. Ben took one swig and began to breathe heavily. "Holy crap, that's some strong stuff." Wheezed Ben while Jenny and Cody laughed themselves to tears.

"Ah look, we're here." Pointed James as he stopped walking. Jenny and Cody looked at the direction James pointed and saw the Citadel and the Brotherhood around it. To Ben's eyes, it was a familiar sight and a suspicious grin appeared in his face. "You okay?" Cody asked him. "Nothing." Said Ben. "Just having some good memories for a change."

"You're friends with the Brotherhood James?" Asked Jenny in excited manner

"No... I'm part of it." He replied with confidence.

They approached the front gate of the Citadel, where the got stopped by Paladin Bael. As James tried to convince Bael to open the gate and let his friends in, Ben saw an intercom next to the gate. He pressed it and spoke into it. "Lyons! Don't tell me you're too old to come down and greet your old friend." A moment passed and the gate started to open and the soldiers around the gate were a bit surprised. James couldn't help but feel cocky. "Well, I didn't know i had another V.I.P with me." Bael squinted his eyes and said to him. "I hate it when you do that."

James, Ben, Cody and Jenny walked through the double doors and entered the bailey. Owyn was waiting inside and greeted them. "Greetings once again son of James."

Owyn turned his attention to Ben. "And young Williams! I'm amazed that you're here. Did something happened in Lost Hills?."

"I had a little disagreement with the Elders which caused me to be exiled." Said Ben proudly.

"Really?" Said Owyn in surprise.

Ben continued. "But that's another story. Owyn, there's a problem that you might want to hear." Owyn looked into Ben's eyes and he could tell it was something serious.

Inside the Citadel, Sarah was moving as fast as she could to meet James. And when she got to the bailey, she saw James was with three people. She approached them and before she could say anything, Ben spoke to Sarah. "Well I'll be damned. Sarah Lyons all grown up." Sarah look at Ben and she swear that there was something familiar about him.

"Do I know you?" She asked Ben. Ben crossed his arms and said to her. "I once diapered your skinny ass. And if my memory serves, which is darn good, I even played with you a few times with teddy bears and toy cars that your parents found in the ruins near Lost Hills bunker." Sarah zoomed her eyes and finally said "Ben?" in realization.

Owyn laughed and said. "Glad to see you haven't forgotten him completely Sarah." He then turned to Ben. "You spoke of a problem and you made it sound very dire Williams."

Ben told Owyn in a serious voice. "There's a settlement in Commonwealth were I, and these two kids, live that's been taken over by raiders."

Owyn raised his eyebrow."And I'm assuming that these raiders are not the everyday kind? Otherwise you wouldn't be here correct?"

Ben said straight and firmly to Owyn. "Lyons, it's the Khans." Owyn turned pale and he approached Ben and whispered him that is he certain. Ben nodded and Owyn then told everyone to meet him at the briefing room soon as possible. James was confused on what was going on. He noticed Jenny and Cody were nervous and Sarah had a worried look in her eyes. Whatever was going to happen, he knew that things are about take a unpleasant turn.


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry if I kept you waiting, I was busy playing New Vegas. And yes, I like it very much not to mention it gave some ideas._

Chapter 4

In the Citadel's briefing room, a meeting is being held with Elder Owyn Lyons, his daughter Sarah, Scribe Reginald Rothchild, The Lone Wanderer and the three guests Jenny, Cody and Ben.

James looked around, trying to get a better understanding on what was going on. First thing he noticed was the tense atmosphere coming off from Owyn and Ben. Rothchild seemed to be clueless, and Jenny and Cody were a little nervous. But one thing that got his attention that Sarah looked a bit concerned which was very rare in his opinion.

Rothchild spoke first. "Now, while I'm glad to see Williams for a long time, but I must ask Owyn. What's this about?"

Ben answered. "I'm happy to see you too Roth, but unfortunately I don't have time to catch up right now. The Khans are back."

"What?" Rothchild's jaw dropped in shock. "I'm afraid it is true." Said Owyn. "The Khans still continue to exist despite all the defeats it has received."

James raised his hand and said. "Sorry, I don't wish to sound stupid or anything, but who are the Khans exactly?"

Sarah explained to him. "The Khans are the most vicious raiders in the whole Wasteland. They have a reputation of constantly coming no matter how many times they've been defeated. They also follow the "strongest rights over the weak" philosophy and respect strength over everything else. They also use melee weapons instead of using firearms, though some of the higher-ups carry small guns and not much else. Even the Brotherhood had trouble finishing them off"

Owyn asked Ben. "What have the Khans done to have you and your companions here?"

Ben told what happened in Hope, how they were attacked, how their leader called herself the Queen of the Wastes, how they escaped and heard about James. Ben introduced Cody and Jenny. "These two are Jenny and Cody. They come from the same town where I live. Like me, they're willing to do what it takes to get rid of them."

Owyn said. "Which brings this question. How did the three of you manage to find yourself's here in the first place?" Ben went silent where James said. "You also told me how their leader would tell you that she'll take over the town and it's resources. And the word "resource" makes me curious because not many settlements in general don't have much."

Sarah asked him. "What do you mean?"

James replied. "Brahmin are important that's obvious, but they're not worth the stunt the Khans pulled off. Easier to just kill the farmers. Hell, it's easier to kill everyone and then loot the whole place. Not to mention you told me the three of you come from Commonwealth and you admitted that you're familiar with Madison Lee when we first met. To me, I find it unlikely that this is all coincidence."

Ben could say anything, James cut him off. "And I know she was going to Commonwealth for one thing... to find the Institute. No other way you would know Madison."

Everyone was quiet by James' words. Jenny said to Ben. "I think we need to tell them what's really going on."

"Williams?" Said Owyn suspiciously to Ben.

Cody stood up and said. "Our town is working together with the Institute on farming technology."

"Farming technology?" Said Rothchild in between troubled and fascinated. "How did it happen exactly?"

Cody explained. "Most people in Hope are descendants from vault 40 and it most of it's people were farmers. The people in vault 40 were told to wait for 15 years, then get out and try to contact with the Institute and use their farming knowledge and their tech to put agriculture back on track."

"And it worked out?" Asked Sarah.

"Yeah, and now we got a pretty good deal going with them. We sent some of the food we grow to the Institute and they keep our water clean and our equipment working." Said Jenny.

"Which is the reason why Hope was attacked in the first place. Their leader plans to cut us off and wait when people in Institute starve out and she'll give them food only if they grant access to their tech." Said Ben.

Satisfied with what he heard, Owyn then turned to James. "Out of curiosity, why did you bring Ben and the young ones here James?"

"When Ben told me that he used to be in the Brotherhood, I had a feeling that you two might know each other so I thought I could re-unite some old friends." Told James. "Also, I'm asking permission to use one of the Vertibirds to get to the Commonwealth."

"Now just a minute there young man!" Said Rothchild, objecting the idea. "Those are highly valuable transportation units. They're not some ferry ship to go on for a cruise"

"Permission granted." Said Owyn without hesitation, shocking Rothchild. "Not only you wish to help Ben and the young ones, you also wish to help Madison correct?"

James nodded. "Madison is one of the few things I have left of my father and by the time she went, I was still in a coma so it'll mean a lot to her know I'm still alive. She deserves that much"

The meeting ended and preparations for the Vertibird were under way. Preparing the Vertibird would take some time though so James and the others were allowed to stock up with supplies and rest until preparations were complete. James entered one of the rooms in the laboratory area where Scribe Bowditch was in working on power armor upgrades.

"Hail, sir Knight." Said Bowditch, knowing James wasn't fond of titles and said it just to tease him. "Real funny Ditch." Replied James sarcastically, who at some point started call him Ditch whenever he called him sir Knight. Despite that they were good friends. James proceeded on to the workbench and began to make Nuka grenades which were his personal favorite.

Sarah then entered the room. "Vertibird will be ready in 3 hours." Said Sarah informing the current status.

"Then that gives me time to make plenty of Nuka grenades." Said James.

"Oh no." Said Sarah while taking a few steps back closer to the entrance, knowing the explosive potential of the grenades after seeing them blow apart many power armored Enclave soldiers.

"This thing can still burn you pretty badly at that distance." Said James while pouring Nuka Quantum and turpentine in Abraxo filled tin can.

Sarah then joked. "But where you're standing your boots are the only thing that will be left if it goes off." Bowditch got, understandably, nervous by the conversation. "Ah! Silly me, I forgot some of my tools in my sleeping quarters. I'll go get them right away." And then walked out of the room real fast. James just chuckled kept working on his grenades.

James turned his head to Sarah and asked. "How are the others doing?" Sarah smiled and pointed her finger below. "Red head's right below us, talking with Rothchild about Liberty Prime. He seems to be getting along with the girl, believe it or not and that boy Cody is outside at the shooting range. And no surprise, Ben and dad decided to talk what's going in the Lost Hills and I swear at least on of them was holding a bottle of scotch."

"Glad to hear they're doing okay considering what's been happening." Replied James.

Sarah then said nervously to him. "There's also something else I wanted say to you."

James turned to Sarah and removed his sunglasses. He did not say anything but he was paying full attention to her. Sarah's face turned red a bit by James' staring. This is the moment she was preparing herself for and all she needed was to say three simple, but important, words to him. Her heart was beating madly and breathing was seemed difficult as if something was choking her, making it even harder for her to do it. James noticed Sarah seemed nervous and displaying plenty of discomfort.

"Sarah, you don't need to push yourself if something hard bring out." Said James in friendly manner but Sarah then said fiercely. "It's something I want out of my chest and the sooner I do it, the better." This amazed James because last she spoke to him like that is when they first met in Chevy Chase.

She took a deep breath and steeled her nerves. "James, I... I... really li... like... y... y... y... " Before she managed to squeeze the last word, a Brotherhood Initiate suddenly appeared and said to them. "Sentinel Lyons? Knight James? Elder Lyons wishes to speak you immediately in his quarters." James looked at the Initiate. "Good to know." Initiate saluted and walked away.

"I wonder what he wants." Said James who then put on his sunglasses and said to Sarah. "Looks like we'll have to do this another time. Come on, let's go see what Owyn has to say."

"I'll be right behind you." Said Sarah. When James was far enough, Sarah slammed her fist to the nearest wall in frustration. "A perfect chance ruined by a father who's got a bad timing." Then she did what she did best. Keep a stiff upper lip and try again later. When Sarah and James got to Elder Lyons room, they noticed Ben and Owyn holding a shot glass in their hands, gulping them empty. Ben pointed at their direction. "About time you two got here." Sarah looked at her father and said in slight anger. "You wanted to see us? Elder?"

Owyn coughed, having a good sense of what possibly transpired. "Yes, there was something I wanted to mention to you, and James, what me and Ben have discussed. And I thought that it would best tell both you about it." Sarah and James looked at each other with both wondering what they have planned for them.

_Meanwhile in Khan territory, inside the leader's tent._

Campfire was lit in the middle of the tent, surrounded by six people. Three men and women, and one of the women was their leader who was performing a shamanic ritual. She threw dust into the fire, releasing a large cloud of smoke. She then took a small cup filled with red liquid and drank it slowly. She put the cup away, inhaled the smoke deep inside her and let off a bellow that induced silent, but sensible, fear in the air. Her eyes rolled back and she began to speak. "The runaways. They return, riding on a howling bird. But they're not alone." She inhaled the smoke once more. "Accompanied by two individuals. One a woman of pride, carrying the badge of steel. She does not command however, merely a added gun. Dangerous one."

Large African man in the group said. "Brotherhood of Steel." Slight glances were exchanged between them and their leader continued. "The other a man. A white man? White, like he's made of light. He carries a heavenly fire in his fists and the Khan banner at his feet, burning. He also carries the badge of steel but not proudly like the woman of pride. Outsider he is and to many he is a Messiah, Alpha and Omega. His eyes are that of nightmares to those he deems as a enemy. Fear... him" She closed her eyes, then opened them revealing her dark green eyes. The tent filled with mixture of shock and confusion.

The large African man said to their leader respectfully. "What are your orders?" She looked at all of them and said loudly. "Prepare our warriors to intercept these people. When they arrive, I want to know about it A.S.A.P and do not engage this White man without my orders. He is a force to be reckoned with, are we clear?" Everyone rose up and bowed before her, then placed their right hand to their chest and said in unison. "For the glory of the Khans." and then left the tent. The Queen sat there for a while and then said to herself. "White Man." Followed by small laughter.

James felt a chill run up his spine and quickly looked behind him. "What's wrong?" Asked Sarah.

James replied. "Nothing, just felt like someone wanted to kill me really bad. I'm used to the feeling." Owyn continued. "As I was saying, if you wish Sarah you're allowed to join with James, along with Ben and the young ones, to Commonwealth and assist him any way you can." While it didn't show that she was thrilled about the news, but James then said. "I appreciate your concern Elder, but wouldn't her absence affect the Pride since she's the leader?" Owyn replied. "Which is why I'm her the liberty of joining with you, should she choose it, granted you additional help against the Khans. And I'm certain that Paladin Vargas will do a good job during her absence." Sarah wanted to join nonetheless so she decided to pull ranks on James. "And since you're part of the Brotherhood, you are in no position question the Elders, or mine, decision." James then reluctantly agreed and Sarah accepted the Elders offer.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Bullseye!" Said Cody who managed to hit a target dead center with .32 pistol. Knight Captain Dusk was observing Cody's shooting and she felt putting him in place. She approached Cody and said to him. "Anyone with decent eyes can hit that mark. Question is can you hit a moving target, kid?" A short time later, a makeshift target shooter was made which basically was a rock with a wooden plank on top, a tin can on one side and a Initiate on the other acting as the launcher.

Dusk shouted. "Pull!" and the Initiate stomped on the plank as hard he could, sending it very high in the sky. She pulled out 10mm pistol and shot two times. When the can landed, one of the Brotherhood soldiers walked to it, examined, and shouted. "Two shots in the can!" Everyone was impressed by her performance. "Nice." Complimented Cody.

It was Cody's turn and he stepped forward. Cody shouted. "Pull!" and the Initiate stomped once again on the plank. Cody let the can fly until it reached a distance that would be nearly impossible to hit it with a .32 pistol. Cody raised his weapon and fired three quick shots at the still airborne can. When it landed, a Brotherhood soldier went to the can to examine it. Everyone at first seemed a bit skeptical about whether he actually hit the can or not. The Soldier who was retrieving the can came back to them, raised the can in the air and said. "Three shots in the can!"

Everyone was more impressed by Cody's shooting display and Dusk, reluctantly admitting his skills, said to him. "Not bad for a beginner kid. I just hope you have the nerve in a gun fight."

"Good to see everyone's getting along." Said James who just entered the bailey. He told Dusk the arrangement Owyn made, and after a short discussion, Dusk walked away. James walked to Cody and said to him. "Mind if I ask a few questions about this so called Queen?" Cody nodded. "Sure, why not? First thing you need to know is that she talks to spirits."

"Spirits?" asked James.

"Yeah, spirits." said Cody. "From what I heard from the other Khans, she gets herself high and is able into the future because she talks to spirits that, supposedly, show her the future."

There was a time where James wouldn't have believe that. But after delivering a book called Krivbeknih to the Dunwich building, let's just the experience taught him to be more open minded.

Cody continued. "Apparently her predictions are pretty accurate, because she once figured out an secret exit from the Institute. Now she has it guarded tight so no one can use the entrance." James thought to himself. "_Secret entrance huh? Could be useful..._"

Cody added. "Another thing you should know about is her Enforcers."

"Enforcers?" asked James. "Remember the five people Ben mentioned? Those are the enforcers." said Cody. "They're the strongest of the Khans, aside from their Queen of course, who're keeping an close eye on anything that's going on in Hope. They stop any caravans that try to trade with the Institute, prevent the townsfolk from owning weapons, make us give them some of the crops and brahmin meat we make. Whatever she says, they make sure it happens."

Suddenly a Vertibird landed in middle of the bailey with Sarah, Owyn, Ben and Jenny entering the area. "Cody! James!" shouted Ben. "We're leaving!" Cody and James made their way to the Vertibird. Owyn then asked James with slightly worried tone. "How long do you plan to stay in Commonwealth? So I know when to expect you and Sarah to return from your venture."

James raised two of his fingers and said. "Two weeks." Sarah and the others looked at him in confusion. "Give us two weeks. By then, me and Sarah have made results, for better or worse. I'd also like to add that as soon as we arrive, the Vertibird will return to the Citadel and within two weeks, you'll send another with a small recon team to investigate if the issue has been resolved."

"I think I understand what you're planning." said Sarah. "If we're to leave the Vertibird in the open, the Khans would get the idea of destroying it, removing our way back if something goes wrong." Owyn was silent for a bit, then said. "Very well. I trust your judgement on this. Just please, come back alive you two."

Sarah hugged Owyn and said. "Don't worry, we'll be fine." Owyn then whispered to Sarah. "I will also hope that your relationship with him will improve in the next two weeks."

"I'll try." Sarah whispered back. When everyone was inside the Vertibird, it rose up to the sky's and began to fly to Commonwealth. The pilot's we're checking their coordinates and one of them said. "Coordinates entered. ETA 5 hours." then the pilot turned on the radio, where Three Dog was just making his announcements.

"_Three Doooog! That's me kids! Coming to you live from my fortified bunker in middle of a DC hell hole! Like Grant... We interrupt this program for some news._"

"Is he always like that?" Asked Jenny about the host. "He is." James replied.

_"Not too long ago, three people was seen entering Megaton. One was a young lad carrying a sniper rifle and a over sized knife strapped to his back. Another, a cranky old man armed with an assault rifle and wearing combat armor that looked like it was going to fall apart any minute. Third, a red head girl who looked cute as hell. Now ya'll asking. 'Why the fuck I'm you telling this?' I'm getting there kids, Jesus. Not long after they entered, they left Megaton WITH mister vault 101 and they we're last seen going to the DC ruins. So who are these three mystery people? Citizens looking for help? Assassins planning to jump on him? Fans of Lone Wanderer and wanted to show him their fan club? Hey, if there's one, sign me in. Today's weather unusually calm with minimal mutant and raider activity. And now, the ink spots and I don't want set the world on fire."_

"Do I really look cranky?" asked Ben. "Yes." said Jenny and Cody in unison. Radio quickly turned to static, indicating they already left the Capital area. James sang what was left of the song and others listened him sing. As they listened, Jenny noticed how Sarah was looking at James. She seemed to be in her own world as she listened James and was letting a small smile. As James finished singing, he then said. "By the way Sarah, earlier you tried to say something to me. 'I like.' is all I managed to hear so I'm a little curious what did you try to say."

"Well, I... you see I..." Sarah was stuck with her words. She didn't expect James would remember, let alone ask, what she tried to say. Sarah got into a panic, not wanting to say those words in front of other people, so she had to make something up. "Your hair!" James looked at Sarah a bit, then said. "My hair?" Sarah continued. "Yes! I don't know have I said it, but I really like the color of your hair."

"No, you haven't said it before." said James who was a bit confused of what Sarah said. "I've been meaning to ask about that." said Jenny. "At first I thought you simply dyed your hair, but I don't see any dark roots which means that you either did it recently or it's your natural hair color." James chuckled. "Well, there's a funny story to it." Sarah said to James. "No it's not funny James. You could've really died at the purifier." Ben joined the conversation. "Owyn told me about that. Your old man made a big purifier that could make fresh, clean water from the river. You needed the G.E.C.K in order for it to work." Jenny's eyes widened. "The G.E.C.K exists? And it truly works? But what does it have to with his hair color"

After Sarah and James told them the events that happened at the purifier, James then finished by saying. "After that, Sarah and I were unconscious for two weeks. I woke up first and at some point I realized the exposure from the purifier had somehow whitened my hair." Cody simply said. "Damn." Jenny said. "I did hear that G.E.C.K's technology was unstable, but quite an fascinating incident." She then looked at Sarah and said. "Sarah looks fine though, so it seems that it wasn't harmful." James added. "It may not look like much, but Sarah's hair got a bit more brighter after the blast. Which, in my opinion, looks good on her." The last comment from James made Sarah a bit happy.

A few hours passed, Jenny and Cody were sleeping peacefully. The radio was kept on, despite the static. As Ben was smoking a cigarette, Sarah said to him. "Mind if ask you why the Elders exiled you?" Ben took the cigarette out of his mouth, blew out smoke and replied. "You see kid, Owyn and I have known each other for a long time. So off course I was pissed when I heard that they cut off all support just because he had the balls to actually help people instead of following some rules that have gone old decades ago."

"Sounds like you've already had your opinion about the brotherhood." said James

"Yeah, I did." sighed Ben. "While I do believe that we need preserve technology and stuff, but I don't believe that we should keep it to our selves. I've had these thoughts because I've had many missions that involved going to the Wasteland so I had plenty of opportunities see all kinds of people and the challenges they have to face. Whenever I saw a sick person, a kid who's parent's were killed by raiders, ghouls gunned down like animals just because they look like corpses. It disgusted me because all that was happening just next to the bunker and the Brotherhood didn't give a shit about it."

"My father did tell me how the Brotherhood on Lost Hills was but I didn't realize it was that bad." said Sarah.

"After your Owyn decided he likes people, that's when shit hit the fan. When they cut off support, I went straight to the Elders and told them how they were stuck on old ideas that would kills us all in the end. How they were afraid of the outside world and how they were no different to Enclave. No surprise that they got so pissed about it they decided to exile me. Not that it made a difference because I was planning leave the Brotherhood anyway. I left my armor, told them to shove my holotag where the sun doesn't shine, and never looked back."

"That's when you ended up in Hope." said James.

"It was a miracle when I first saw it. It basically shows what can be achieved if technology was shared. If the Brotherhood would offer the tech what the people needed, and the Brotherhood supervising, a lot would be accomplished."

Suddenly the Crew Cuts Sh-boom started play in the radio, waking up Jenny and Cody. "That song." said Cody. "We're home!" said Jenny in excited manner. James walked next to one of the pilot's and said. "Drop us off. Well go on foot from here." the pilot nodded and began to land.

As soon as the others exited the Vertibird, Sarah said to the pilots. "See you in 2 weeks."

"You sure you're gonna be okay ma'am?" said the pilot on the right. "Don't worry, I have the Messiah with me. Can't have a better companion than that." replied Sarah. Sarah left the Vertibird it made it's way back to the Capital. "You do know I hate that title, right?" said James to Sarah who was slightly annoyed. Sarah then replied. "I know." while having a small smirk on her face. When they began to make their way to Hope on foot, James was humming the song he heard from the radio. "Looks like you like the song." said Cody.

"I'll admit, it sounded very catchy." said James. He was silent for a moment and then asked. "Is it possible to have recording of it?"

As James and Cody were talking to each other, Jenny asked Sarah. "So? What do you think of him?"

"Huh?" said Sarah in surprise. "You know... him?" said Jenny while pointing her head towards James. "What do you think of James?"

"Well, he's honest and loyal to the Brotherhood. He's a bit cocky but not arrogant. He's strong, caring, and a great fighter. He's also a good friend."

"And really dense?"

Sarah got slightly flustered. "W-what are you talking about?"

"I saw how you looked at him in the Vertibird. Not to mention how you began to describe him. Doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out."

Sarah started to blush.

"But I'm more amazed how he didn't notice. To me, that means he's really dense." Jenny got closer to Sarah and whispered. "Although I can see why you're interested in him. He's handsome, confident, well built, reliable. And if you don't mind me saying, I think his voice is very sexy." Sarah stared at Jenny with serious intent in her eyes. Jenny said nervously. "Calm down, I won't go after him or anything, considering what sort rival I'll get if I do." some distance away from them, a male Khan member with a mohawk was in his makeshift camp on a top of a hill, looking through his binoculars while sitting on a lawn chair. "Holy shit." said the Khan in shock. He then grabbed his walkie-talkie and spoke to it. "Dust to camp, Dust to camp, come in camp, over."

After a brief silence, he received a reply. "Camp to Dust, what's your status? Over."

He quickly answered. "Camp, you're not gonna believe this. A man has just passed through the valley, his hair is completely white and he's wearing some kinda army uniform that's white as well. A female Brotherhood member is with him, along with three people that escaped from town, over."

"You're shitting me?"

"You heard me, she was right, her prediction was right. They're making their way to Hope as we speak."

"Damn it, then that means her warnings about the white guy are possibly true."

"Inform the others, I'll continue observing them, over."

"Understood. Over and out."

"I got a bad feeling about this." said Dust when he put down his walkie-talkie and continued observing them with his binoculars. After a few hours of going on foot they began to see ruins of the Commonwealth. "We're almost there." said Ben to Sarah and James. Suddenly somewhere around the ruins came out a man's voice screaming for help. James instinctively went straight to the direction where the voice came and Sarah, Jenny, Cody and Ben followed. Around the corner there was a pack brahmin surrounded by three tattooed Khans with leather jackets and one was harassing a travelling merchant. "Don't cry old man. No one's gonna save ya." said the Khan to the merchant in threatening tone. "Foul raider!" shouted the merchant. "Know that your actions will affect your life and someday you will face the consequences of your actions!" the Khan member laughed like it was joke to them and he pulled out his knife, raising it up in the air, attempting to kill the merchant. "Never heard of picking someone of your own size?" said James casually while walking slowly to the raider. The Khan member stopped and turned to James with a baffled looked on his face, giving the merchant a chance crawl away and run to safety. The Khan's look turned to an devilish smile. "Look, boys! We got ourselves a motherfucking hero!" he shouted to his friends.

He placed his knife against James' throat and said to him. "Who the fuck you think you are whitey? Do you have any fucking idea who you're messing with?" when this was going on, the merchant reached to Sarah and the others and spoke to them. "Young ones! Please help that brave soul who's risked his life to save this feeble old man!" Sarah put her finger on the merchant's lips and said. "Don't worry. He eats punks like them for dinner."

James slightly glanced the Khans knife and said to him very calmly. "You might want to put that away."

"Or what whitey?" said the Khan.

James replied. "Or this." then in blink of an eye, James used his right hand to grab the Khans wrist and punched below the side of his elbow, dislodging it. The Khan dropped his knife and started to shriek in pain while one of his friends pulled out 9mm pistol and pointed towards James. In quick motion, James kicked the knife from the ground and threw it to the Khans throat. James then pulled out his 44. Magnum and fired two shots at the third Khan, finally finishing off last one by twisting his neck. "Hot damn." said Cody. The merchant approached James and joyfully said. "Praise the lord! God has answered my prays and he delivered a heavenly angel to my rescue." Jenny giggled at the merchant's words and Sarah was smiling when she saw James was being slightly embarrassed.

The merchant started to speak in form of a prayer "God, you have finally answered the call of your lost flock and delivered not one, but five angels to this forsaken land, and granting your children salvation." Jenny asked him. "You okay, sir?" The merchant put his hand gently on Jenny's shoulders. "I am more than okay. I feel revived. I can feel how my hope is restored after seeing such a righteous display. I can see it, not only from you miss, but from all of you. I can see it from you faces that you have arrived here so the plague that haunts these lands can be removed once and for all." James asked the merchant. "You sure you're okay there?"

The merchant calmed down and said. "I highly apologize for that. Lately I've been losing faith in humanity, so I was overjoyed to see such a good deed in a long time." he wiped off the dust from his clothing and introduced himself. "I am Christopher Alphonse Holloway. 3rd generation merchant and priest, at your service." Christopher pointed to James. "You good sir, deserve a fine reward for your efforts. Wait right there." he went behind of his pack brahmin and started to go through his inventory. "That's not necessary." said James.

"Nonsense!" said Christopher loudly with his hand appearing behind the brahmin. "No matter how brave one is, it never hurts for him, or her, to be well armed when delivering divine punishment." Sarah looked at James while spinning her finger around her ear with James nodding in agreement. After Christopher was done, he pulled out a massive rifle from his brahmin and the way he carried it indicated that it was really heavy. "Wow." said James when he saw the weapon. "This is what people call anti-materiel rifle." replied Christopher.

"I've heard of it." said Cody. "I hear it can tear a deathclaw in two."

"Indeed it does." replied Christopher. "This rifle uses 50. caliber bullets and it can deal massive amount damage to just about anything you can think of." he handed the rifle to James then let off a relieved sigh. "As you can probably tell, it is also very heavy." James lifted the weapon with one hand with ease and said. "Yeah it does feel a little heavy." James then decided to test the weapon and started to look for anything to shoot through the scope. He finally noticed an empty nuka cola bottle sitting on a ruined wall and fired at it. The rifle let off a massive boom as if something exploded and was followed by an echo that surrounded the area. "Holy shit." said Cody. "Sounded like a bomb went off." added Ben. "Guess you got yourself a new toy." said Sarah jokingly while Jenny simply speechless of the weapon.

James slowly lowered the rifle and let off a small smile to his face. "I like it."

Back at the hill, Dust continued his observation of the group. "This doesn't look good." he said to himself. Suddenly a woman's voice came from the walkie-talkie. "Dust, report."

he lowered his binoculars, grabbed the walkie-talkie, and answered. "Dust reporting."

"What's the situation with our guests?"

"That white guy, he... just took out some our boys, boss."

"They didn't know what they were up against. It's only natural" said the woman. She then said. "Let them enter. I want to see what he can do."


	6. Chapter 6

Author's notes: I want to thank all the readers being patient with me and I'm very happy to know you my liked stories so far. I'll continue work hard and I hope you'll keep enjoying my stories.

Chapter 6

Our wandering heroes kept walking towards Hope, along with the company of their new friend Christopher Alphonse Holloway. "Enjoying your new weapon?" said Christopher to James who was admiring the anti-materiel rifle. "I'll admit, I'm a little surprised that a religious person like you is in possession of such hardware." replied James.

"Such is The Way of the Canaanite my child. While we seek peace, we're also willing to fight when the time arises." said Christopher.

Ben said to him. "I haven't heard anything from Utah for a while. What's going on in New Canaan?" Christopher was unusually silent for a bit and a sad expression formed in his face. "Dark times has fallen to my brothers and sisters. I wish not to speak of it." James said to him. "I'm sorry to hear that, if it helps at all." Christopher thanked him and they continued their journey. After hours of walking, a settlement started to appear and that's when Cody said. "We're here!" Jenny looked in the horizon and she hugged Cody in relieve while Ben sighed who just happy to finally rest. They picked up the pace and in matter of minutes they arrived to Hope. As they went in, few of the locals greeted Jenny, Cody and Ben while some of them also wondered about James and Sarah.

James looked around and saw that the place was similar to DC. Shacks that have been build by hand with some of the actual houses still standing and area in general was bleak and grey. So he felt right at home. At a distance, a woman's voice was heard "Cody? Jenny?" They turned to the direction where the voice came and Jenny said. "Look out, here comes mom." James and Sarah saw a woman with red hair carrying a large golden gecko over her shoulders and wore leather armor that was reinforced with some metal plates. She dropped the dead gecko and ran towards Jenny and Cody. She grabbed both of them in her arms and swinged them around while crying joyfully. She then put them down, slapped both of them, grabbed from their ears and spoke to them with slightly heavier southern accent. "Ya lil' runts! Do ya know how worried me and your pa were when you decided to escape like that!" she then turned her attention to Ben. "And I should skin you alive when you took them with you but since you brought them back in one piece, I'll let you off. For now." she then spoke to Jenny and Cody. "As for you two, no gecko kebab for a week."

"Mom!" said the two in unison and the woman said. "Want me to make it three?" they went silent and she let them go and hugged them. "I'm sorry. While I'm a lil' mad about you two, but know that I'm happy to see you alive and well." Jenny and Cody then proceeded to hug her as well. "Looks like they completely forgotten about us." said Sarah. "Can you blame a mother who's been worried sick about her children?" replied James. Christopher prayed. "Oh Lord who art in heaven. I thank you for guiding these young souls to their own maker and granting them safe passage in a form of a angelic guardian and shining armor. Amen." Ben joined the conversation. "While she may use a heavy hand on them, she loves her family dearly. God help anyone who tries to get in her way."

Suddenly a farmer shouted at the top of his lungs. "BIGHORNER BULL ON THE LOOSE!." and the locals began to go into their homes and anywhere where is safe. Not long after the warning, a very large bighorner came out of a corner and rammed at the farmer, sending him flying through a window. It then turned it's attention to James and the others. "Shit, quickly inside!" said the red haired woman and while she, Ben, Cody, Jenny, and Christopher were ready to hide, Sarah and James just stood calmly. "What ya'll doing? Get moving!"

"Dead or alive?" asked James. "What?" asked the woman and James turned his head to her direction. "The bighorner. Dead or alive?" Jenny said to him. "We need him alive!" James smiled and nodded and then asked Sarah. "Do you want a go?" Sarah shaked her head. "No thanks, I'd most likely kill it by accident. You're better suited for that." James nodded once more and began to approach the bighorner. "Is he god damn crazy? said Ben in shock. "Maybe." said Sarah. "But sometimes crazy is the best way to go." James continued approaching the bighorner who was stomping the ground and bellowed at him as if trying to warn James not too get close. James stopped and said to it. "I never seen your kind before. Always something new." it continued to bellow at him and started to look like it getting ready to charge. James cracked his neck. "You're a noisy one aren't you?" the locals were watching through the windows, door openings, and around corners, wondering how this will end. The bighorner let off one last roar and began to charge towards James. As the bull kept getting closer, the locals were getting more nervous and some even prayed for his safety. When the bull got close enough, James grabbed it's horns, pushing against it. James flexed his leg muscles to add more force against the bull, leaving drag marks on the ground as a result. The bull finally stopped and started to struggle, trying to get free. "Calm down already!" shouted James and tossed the bighorner to the side with great ease.

Everyone, except Sarah, were amazed. The same creature that easily send a grown man flying like it was a ragdoll, while he tossed the bull aside like it was a leaf. The bull rose up and looked like it was ready to attack again. James stared at the creature and firmly said. "Enough." a silent minute passed and the bighorner turned docile and lied down. The locals stared in amazement as they came out one by one. Jenny remembered the farmer that went through the window and went to an shack that had a sign that said Medical Clinic and instructed two men. "You two! Grab a stretcher and follow me." they went inside the clinic and came out with a stretcher and Jenny carrying a doctor's bag and went for the farmer. After Jenny was done inspecting the farmer, the two men put him on the stretcher and carried him to the clinic. They were stopped by he red haired woman and asked the farmer. "What the hell made that bighorner go nuts, Horace?" he coughed and said. "A rat bit him and I guess it freaked out from that."

"Mom, he's lucky to be alive and he needs serious treatment right now." said Jenny to the woman and she gave the okay.

"Takes after her own pa, god bless her heart." sighed the woman and James approached her. "I believe we haven't been introduced yet. My name is James."

She looked at him and said. "Ah yes, we haven't stranger. Name's Mary, hunter and owner of a local food joint here in Hope." she looked at Sarah. "Who's the blondie in fancy armor?"

James replied. "Her name is Sarah. She's from Brotherhood of Steel in Capital Wasteland." Cody jumped in and told Mary. "Mom, this is the guy that woman Madison talked about." Mary looked surprised. "Really? So this the guy she went on about when she arrived?" Cody continued. "Yeah, and me, Jenny and Ben get to see him action too! He's the real deal."

James cut in. "Sorry if I'm being rude, but I need to know about Madison. Is she alive? If yes then please tell me where she is." Mary looked James in the eye. "Boy, you look like you would tear the world apart if you had to, so I'm not gonna hold it from you. She's alive and well, so don't worry about that." James' listened keenly. "What you should be worried about how you'll get her out without her gettin' killed. She's inside the Institute. While it is a pretty safe place but right now she's technically trapped since that Khan Queen placed all kinds of patrols to surround the place. Currently they're just fine and dandy, but she makes sure they get no contact to outside which means no caravans or our delivery boys to bring them food. Let me tell you, them eggheads aren't good at growing anything despite their fancy equipment." Ben suggested to continue somewhere more comfortable and Mary offered her food place for them to use.

Sarah called for Christopher. "Chris, you coming?" The merchant replied. "While a warm, fresh meal done with care and love attracts me, there are those around me who are in need of supplies and spiritual guidance. I will be fine." Cody then said. "If you don't mind mom, I'll be helping Jenny at the clinic." Mary agreed and Cody went to the clinic.

After walking to a more open area, Sarah and James saw many fields and brahmin pens all over the area and the farmers who were taking care of them. "Wow." said Sarah and James looked quietly of the farms that were growing plants that he never saw before. "Impressive isn't it?" said Ben to them. "This exactly what I tried to tell to the Brotherhood. We shouldn't focus on weapons and armor alone, but also focus on tech like this and hand it to those who need it." Mary then said. "It ain't Mojave, but it's nice enough." James then said to her. "You're not from here?"

"Nope." said Mary. "I used to live in Mojave wasteland but I decided go see the world and left. That's when I met Randy."

"Who's Randy?" asked Sarah.

Mary replied. "He's a scientist, and my hubby, at the Institute. Like Madison, he's stuck there as well. He may not talk much but he's a good hubby and a good pa."

Ben whispered to Sarah and James. "If you ask me, or anyone else here, she just talks a lot, not giving him much room to speak." they finally arrived at an old restaurant building with a sign above that simply said Mary's. The building itself was in surprisingly good condition and the interior was very roomy, along with a working jukebox. Some of the locals were inside eating and greeted Mary and Ben. James said. "Is it possible to get some food? I'm staring feel a little hungry."

Mary replied. "After that stunt you pulled off with the bull? I'd say you earned it alright. Just let me get to the kitchen to put on something more appropriate."

"I've been meaning ask that by the way." said Ben. "Where the hell did you that strength? Because it certainly wasn't human."

James explained. "A few years back, I bumped into a scientist who was working on making the ants small like they were before the war. He made a small, but deadly miscalculation that made the ants breathe fire. After I cleared the mess, he offered me human safe genetic enhancers based on ant DNA. One would give better sight and the other more strength. I figured that since ants can lift 20 times their own weight, I might possibly do the same if I took Ant might. So I took it and I've had the strength of an ant since then."

"Guess I'll need to resist the urge shake your hand then?" joked Ben. "Don't worry, I got it well in control. Mostly anyways. Sometimes I break a glass by accident." when that was settled, Mary went to the kitchen and Ben said. "Hope you don't mind if I bring Sarah to my place for briefing?" James shaked his head. "If Sarah doesn't mind then I don't either." Sarah nodded in agreement and Ben then told James where his home is and went with Sarah. James took a seat, and like clock work, Mary came to him wearing wasteland wanderer outfit and asked. "So what'll be, boy?"

James thought for moment and said. "I'm curious of the the gecko kebab you mentioned."

a confident look came into her face. "So you're interested in my specialty, huh? Wait right here, I promise you it'll be the best thing you ever tasted." she went back to the kitchen and got to work. While James was waiting, he heard some the locals were talking about how he handled the bull a while ago and how impressed they were. An hour later, Mary appeared carrying a dinner plate and walked next to James and placed the plate in front of him. "Gecko kebab, my specialty. Well cooked gecko meat, accompanied by a banana yucca to give a sweet after taste and jalapeño that mix nicely with the meat." the ingredients were put on a thin stick and James slightly licked his upper lip as the smell was very enticing to him.

"I put two of them since ya look like a big eater." said Mary. "Normally I'd charge 8 caps but since you..." James put 8 bottle caps the table and said. "I'm just a customer like anybody else." Mary took the caps, wished him a good appetite and went back to work. James picked one of the sticks and took a bite where the banana yucca, jalapeño and gecko meat were lined together and he made sure he'd savor the taste. Suddenly five Khans bursted through the door while one of them shouted. "Everybody out! We have business with the whitey!" the locals quickly went outside in fear, leaving the place empty. James was so into eating the food he didn't noticed the commotion. The Khans surrounded him and one of them said to him. "The Queen demands your presence." James continued eating like nothing was happening. "Looks like he's too busy eating." said one the Khans. "Quite a lot of nerve this guy has." said another Khan. The Khan that spoke to James slammed his hand on the table, bringing James to his senses. "Is there something wrong?" he asked after noticing the men around him. "Queen wants to see you. **Now**." said the Khan loudly. James glanced at his plate. "Can I least finish eating?" the Khan took the plate and threw it to the floor. "You're done now." others started laughed while James had an annoyed look on his face.

"Food's a terrible thing to waste, you know?" said James in serious voice.

"Who gives a shit?" said the Khan "The Queen is waiting for you and she doesn't like to wait. Especially when she **demands **someone to see her."

James finished the kebab he had in his hand and asked. "What happens if I refuse?"

The Khans looked at each other in shock. "What happens?" said the Khan. "You'll piss her off, then she'll hunt you down, and finally she'll execute you as an example."

James lifted his shoulders and said. "I think can live with that." at this point, they got angry and two of them grabbed him by the arms. James threw one Khan through the window and slammed the other through the table. Third Khan jumped on his back and attempted to stab him but James managed to grab his hand. James twisted the Khans wrist, making him drop his knife and James then grabbed his head and threw him against a wall. James turned to his left and was punched by the fourth Khan, but for the Khan, his hand started to hurt like he punched a concrete wall. James didn't even flinch from the punch and he pointed his chin. "Try here." the Khan was slightly baffled but finally did a uppercut to James' chin. The Khan's hand got hurt once more and James' head went slightly upward and began to approach the Khan. "Oh no. Oh no no no." said the Khan nervously to James and James gave him straight punch to the gut which send him flying through the door and turned his attention to the last Khan. He pulled out his makeshift machete and charged at him and James countered it by doing a spin-kick against him which caused him fly right towards the jukebox. 10 more Khans suddenly appeared through the door, ready to attack him. James turned around, smiled and said. "This should be fun."


End file.
